What Witches Really Want?
by Almost Anonymous
Summary: Oneshot. During a study session Harry learns what witches really want. Implied HarryMulti.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated milieu belongs to J. K. Rowling and various publishers. I'm just borrowing the characters and the world for my own enjoyment.

* * *

It was a Thursday night and Harry was in the Room of Requirement with his study group as usual. It was Hermione who had discovered the academical usefulness of the magical gift Harry had developed during the summer, and she had also been the one who had founded the study group.

During the summer Harry had thought that he was finally going barmy, as he was sometimes seeing strange colours around Privet Drive. After his time in Privet Drive was up and he was taken to the Grimmauld Place, he quickly came to the conclusion that he could now see magic (and had seen the hiding Order members that were guarding him at Privet Drive). It had been really overwhelming at first, as it seemed that every item in Grimmauld Place was charmed in some way and even the walls had some old spells on them – and that was nothing compared to seeing the magic coursing through the veins of every magical being, including humans. In short that meant that Harry was able to see a silhouette of every wizards' and – more importantly – witches' body. It made him realize that Ginny and Hermione hid some quite lovely curves under their robes.

Harry had confided in his friends about his gift and Hermione had been ecstatic, digging every possible book to find a clue on how Harry had come to see magic and whether there were others like him. She had been unsuccessful at finding anything, but soon she realized something that lead to the founding of Harry's study group; Harry, being able to see magic, would be able to tell everyone what they did wrong when practising spells, and he'd hopefully be able to correct their mistakes.

Initially Harry had been against the idea of a study group, but in the end he accepted the idea, but only if Hermione promised to keep the numbers limited. Harry didn't really fancy tutoring the whole school.

Hermione had kept her promise and only included her study partners from earlier years – that included Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbot and Ginny Weasley – to the group. Originally Harry had been somewhat apprehensive that the group only included girls, but he had soon become accustomed to it and quite enjoyed it actually.

One Thursday they were having a break (or Harry was while the girls discussed the theory of conjuring things) when Padma's words caught Harry's attention.

"...it's a shame that conjured food tastes like cardboard, it would make a great snack; no sugar to ruin your teeth and no calories," she said.

"Huh?" Harry put in eloquently.

"We were just discussing conjured food and it's lack of taste," Hermione explained. "Here, try this," she said as she conjured a glass full of pumpkin juice and offered it to Harry.

Harry took a sip and grimaced at the taste – or rather the lack of it. "That's because you only copied the looks and texture of the juice and not the taste," Harry said and vanished the glass.

Hermione seemed rather put out by this. "But you can't have that fine control over your magic. It has been proved several times in the history that even with years of practice you can't gain enough control to replicate the taste," she told Harry. She suddenly jumped, as she always did when coming up with something. "Harry, this summer you told that besides seeing magic, you could also "will" spells to act differently, what exactly did you mean?"

"Uhm, I don't really know how to explain it well, but when I cast a spell, I can... kind of manipulate the magic that does the spell. Here let me show you."

He swished and flicked his wand at a book and said "Wingardium Leviosa." The book rose in the air and Harry, still pointing his wand at the book, got a concentrated look on his face. He started moving his wand and the book followed where it pointed. He made the book fly around the room, make few loops and then neatly land where it originally was. All the girls were staring at him with their mouth agape.

It was Susan who first recovered from the shock. "You did all that with just "Wingardium Leviosa"?" After receiving a nod from Harry she continued. "And you can use the same method to give conjured food taste?" Another nod. "Show us."

Harry took a moment to think of what to conjure. After a moment he settled for chocolate, as he had noticed that just about every girl he had known liked it. So, he conjured a big slab of dark chocolate.

The girls each broke a piece of chocolate for themselves and everyone of them seemed to enjoy the taste. Soon they had eaten the whole slab of chocolate and soon, to Harry's marvel, were staring at him with glazed eyes.

It was Daphne that first voiced her thoughts (which baffled Harry even more). "I'll fight for him," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Is that a challenge," Ginny asked, looking fiercely at Daphne.

"I'm willing to share him," Hannah blurted and blushed as all the others turned to look at her.

"That's ok with me," Padma said, after a coming to the conclusion that teaming with the well-endowed Hufflepuff would help them gain Harry's favour.

"You can count me in, too," Susan said.

There was a short silence. "I guess I can't fight all three. I'm in," Ginny sighed.

"Okay, you win. I'm in too," Daphne said looking defeated.

Hermione was undecided for a while, but she too seemed to relent. "Fine, but no one else besides us," she said firmly.

"Of course not. He might be a powerful wizard, but we don't want to wear him down too soon," Susan said and the girls giggled.

"Um, would you mind cluing me in on what you're talking about?" Harry said dumbly.

"You just got yourself six girlfriends," Ginny said bluntly.

"W-what?" Harry asked weakly.

"We can't just let you go knowing that you can supply us unlimited amount of chocolate that has no sugar nor fat, but still tastes like the real thing," Daphne explained.

"And this isn't up to discussion," Ginny added firmly.

Harry sighed. He knew that there was no changing their minds about this. But then again did he really want them to? "Yes, dears," he replied resignedly.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? This is my first ever published piece of fiction and English isn't my native language, so there's bound to be some mistakes with the grammar and especially punctuation (that's never been my strength). Hopefully there aren't any major ones... 

This one-shot was the result of a silly plot bunny that just didn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.


End file.
